Catch up RPs pt. 23 (final...?)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 23 (final...?) 19 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? There's only one left. :D If this one doesn't finish or another rp goes on too long that I still think should be finished I'll continue it. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin Currently Millie's go.)) MillieGriffin Tairais • 5 days ago "Oooh! Nobody told me Helen's last name was Jekyll. That explains everything! Well not everything, but it does explain a lot." Millie said light-heartedly, and with that her interest about Hela dropped from mild to apsolutly nothing flat, her attention came fully back to finding Griffin. Millie sniffed the air trying to follow his scent through the crowds "Well... *sniff* *sniff* I think I smell him...*sniff* *sniff* though he is boozy...*sniff*... That way!" She pronounced, leading them in the direction of the eating hall. (Mz.Hyde it's just you and me for right now) Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 21 hours ago Ah, he went to get a snack I see! •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Currently your go, Helen Jekyll .)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a day ago “I’d still rather have something live,” Hela grumbled, but her tone indicated assent, however reluctant it was. She glanced back to Lewis, eyeing his show of injury with both curiousity and skepticism. “Is it hard to do that?” Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a day ago "I know." She asked about his feigning injury. "Not really, as far as having the technique down--I was injured, after all, and remember how I had to carry myself then. The main thing is to stay 'in character', as it were. I walk normally when I'm at home, but that's it. The threshold of my flat is the dividing line." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela considered that for a moment, an expression of distaste crossing her features at the thought of always pretending to be weaker than one actually was. She brushed off the emotion, figuring that if Lewis wanted to fall to such a level... who was she to stop him? Her attention turned to the debris on the floor, all that remained of the nightstand and chair, and she paused. “...I don’t suppose vacuums have been invented already?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Only for scientific experiments, not cleaning, I'm afraid," Lewis answered. He mentally noted the arrangement of the remains of the furniture. "I'll be back with a sack from the storeroom--and a broom." With that, he left her to her thoughts. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Alright,” Hela acknowledged, dipping her head briefly as she watched him go. After merely standing around for a beat, she carefully stepped over and around the splinters to grab a pair of shoes from the wardrobe. Crouching down with one on each hand, she used them to nudge the bigger pieces of wood into a sort of pile while still watching to ensure she didn’t get any shards on herself—she was currently barefoot, after all. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Weir returned before long, surprised to see the neat little piles. "Thank you, Hela," he said, shutting the door and setting his cane aside. "That makes this much easier." He handed her the sack. "If you'd rest that on the floor and hold it open, I'll sweep up the pieces." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She shrugged off his appreciation, removing her makeshift gloves and positioning the sack as he asked. “‘Figured I might as well keep myself from impaling my foot inside my own room.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Mm," he agreed, sweeping the detritus into the sack. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “What are you going to do with all of this?” She asked as he swept, then glanced up to him with a grin as an idea occurred, “Could I use it as fire wood?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "That's what I'm going to do, actually," he said with a chortle. "Though I might use some of the larger pieces to construct a little flower stand for my kitchen table--I've a spare test tube I could set into it as a vase." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh,” She muttered, doing little to hide her disappointment, “Guess that works too...” He didn’t even break up the d*mned pieces, I did all the work. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "What's wrong," now? he asked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Aren’t they my bits of wood?” Hela asked in return, scowling at the floor. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "They're my pieces of derelict furniture I bought with my own funds--ergo, my wood," he explained. "I allowed you to break them because you looked like you needed to break something. I'll have to go buy more before Helen's next session--an added expense." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela snorted when he said he’d ‘allowed’ her to smash the furiniture, and the comment on additional costs drew a glare. “What would you have me do, get a job and pay you back?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I'd like you and your counterpart to get to a point someday where you don't need to smash things. If you still want to, fine. But it's the need I hope you'll be free of." •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited I want to smash your face in. “Hmp, best of luck with that—Are you even ‘free’ of it?” She stood and held out the sack with the wooden debris within. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy